Gundam Seed Apocalypto
by zDreamErz
Summary: Based after Gundam SEED Destiny. Involves all the characters from the previous Anime. R&R. Apocalypto means New Beginning and that is what one person plans on doing. Is peace going to be ward off again by this mysterious being?


Chapter 1. Birth of a New Warrior

Cosmic Era 74.

The darkness swallowed the laboratory, only a dim light radiant from the artificial womb. It was a cylinder with chrome casing, radiating a dim light from the computer beside it. The computer frozen in time had finally changed and finished its "mission". The clock within it had at long last reached zero. A loud beacon sounded, red lights flashing overhead. Steam rocketed out from the artificial womb, the cover split into halves. Chemicals drained away by hidden pipes, the circuits loosen and ejected from its host. A white hair teenager inhaled his first breath, his pupils widened as he absorbed his surrounding and his human form. He was a baby recently birthed, unused to the thought of arms and leg. The loud siren had seized and the flashing stopped.

"_Artificial Womb #612 pulse – normal. Subject's percent of normality – 100. Brain Wave – Normal. Subject Sora success. Introducing The Second Perfect Coordinator."_

Sora heaved himself over his womb; deep within himself he knew no-one was here. This was an abandoned laboratory and he was an abandoned "thing".

"_What am I? What is it that makes me exist? What is my purpose in life?"_ He understood the words he spoke, although it sounded alienated to him.

The CPU screeched for a moment, then spoke again in a robotic tone. _"Z-001 Mobile Suit –Apocalypto - ready for Sora Hanger 2"_

"_Mobile Suit? Apocalypto?"_ he parroted the words. _Warfare_ popped in his mind, as the words droned in his ears. _"Is my existences only for – War-? If that is my only purpose in this world… I shall be…"_

While he slumbered, the world came into him in a vision. He witness the devastation left behind by the _War Machine (Neo-Genesis, Genesis and Requiem). _Heliopolis, Orb… so many other nation burnt to the ground by those.

"Apocalypto… New Beginning. Is my existence to bring fore a New Beginning, where war is a distant dream?"

Leaning against the cold wall, he crawled to his feet. His muscles were functioning for the first time and took hours before his leg could function normally; his arms on the other hand had already been mastered. Sighing he calmed down, enraged by the though of his uselessness.

3 hours tickled passed, 3 hours of his life. Numerous falls and tripping, he was now able to walk. _"Baka' (Idiot)…"_ only a titanium door blocked him off from his destiny. His body emitted Bio-organism, to the concealed scanner.

"_Sora Identification recognized… access granted."_

His knees buckled. His palms crashed on the metal grid, the Mobile Suit was unlike any he had seen. Tear swelled in his eyes, tickling down his face. It looked somewhat like Kira's Strike Freedom and Shinn's Destiny. Crossing the platform, he entered the cockpit. It was identical to Strike Freedom. His finger hovered above the starting sequences.

-Click-

"_All System Operational. GUNDAM Apocalypto, ready for launch."_

The gray lifeless armor morphed into a black darker black. The color so dark it seemed to be absorbing the surround lights. The attaching pipes and tubes disconnected, from _Apocalypto_. Clutching the control module. The Mobile suit bent its knees, kicking off the ground and into the air. Its wings blasting out black particles, generating a deadly look.

Sora glanced through the Operating System. _"Hmmm, O.S is perfect. Powered by Neutron Jammer Canceller… " _ Checking the navigational chart he appears to be away from Earth. He was somewhere in between the Moon and the Mars.

"5 Reconnaissance Mobile Suit approaching…" 

Apocalypto activated its twin handler lance, blazing across space. After crossing the first Mobile suit, Apocalypto opened the left thruster zaging to the right of the 2 and 3 mobile suit. Sparkles flared from the damaged Mobile Suit, mili-seconds later they erupted in flames.

"_Lets start a New Beginning."_ Sora radioed.

"_Bastard!"_ replied the pilot.

Both Mobile suits entered formation, their beam rifle blasting infinite beams at the Apocalypto. Each beam was deflected from the dark armor, _"You are stopping me from creating a New World. Those who oppose me meets DEATH,"_ Apocalypto's lances shock with furry, the static zapping one Mobile Suit. Sora then released the lance, activating the beam rifle. The green beam pieced through the cockpit instantly incinerating the pilot. It only lasted 15 seconds for 5 Mobile suits to be destroyed.

"Pitiful… Now for Earth and Zaft" 

**A/N. Sorry for this… but I have several questions…**

**Is the fighting part any good?**

**Is this Idea Good?**

**Should I carry on with this?**

**Thanks for Reading and Reviewing**


End file.
